Gang Lights
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Sequal to Bunny Man Bridge: The boys encounter some trouble on the road.
1. Chapter 1

Gang Lights

A year later Katie was on the road with the boys and encountered alot of strange things and interesting people. BUt the thing that kept annoying her was Dean's music. She felt like shooting the radio but thought against it.

"Dean I have to go to the bathroom" Katie said.

"Can't you hold it?" He glanced back.

"If I could I wouldn't have talked." She said sarcastically.

"Fine." He pulled into a rest stop.

It was dark out and he decided to refuel. Sam noticed a car pull in with no headlights on.

"Dean"

"What Sam?"

"Look at that car."

Dean looked. "So what if they don't have there lights on. They've stopped."

Katie came out of the back restroom when a guy accidently bumped into her.

"Sorry miss" He said with a Texas Drawl. He reminded her of country star Jack Ingram.

"It's okay."

She walked back to the impala smiling and got in the car.

"How come your smiling?" Dean asked.

"What? Can't I smile?"

"You never smile. Unless you saw a guy"

"So what if I did? It's not like I'm going to see him again anyways."

"Dean it is okay if she looks at guys. You look at girls" Sam said.

"Shut it." Dean started the car and took off.

"Dean can you please switch tapes?" She begged.

"Fine." He poped out the tape and put the Eagles in. Hotel California started playing.

"I just thought of something" She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"In this song do you think it's a possibility that it happened?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other wondering. "It's a possibility." Dean said slowly.

"What about Witchy Woman? Or Blue Oyster Cults DOn't Fear The Reaper? I never really thought about it before" SHe said in awe.

" Me neither." Dean said unsure. "I still like my music though."

She stuck her toung out at him.

"Oh! What about Stephen King?! He does write everything in every single detail."

"Can we change the subject?" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"Dean she's just pointing out the facts. Like the Rose Red. The amytiville house!" Sam said joining in on the fun.

"Drop it!" Dean yelled.

Katie looked at Sam. "Hey Sam what about he Bermuda Triangle?"

"ALRIGHT! IF YOU TWO DON"T STOP I"M PULLING THIS CAR RIGHT OVER!" Dean yelled.

"Promise?" She asked sweetly.

Sam laughed. "Where are we heading?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. Can't find anything" Dean replied.

"SO we can have some fun then?" Katie asked.

"I guess"

"Great! Hey Sam you want to thumb wrestle?"

"Your on!" He turned around and they started playing.

"Children" Dean muttered.

"Yes pa?" She joked.

Sam smiled.

Dean was driving along when he stepped on the brakes suddenly.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"That car in front of me doesn't have any lights! I almost hit him!"

Sam looked through the windsheld. "Dean that's the car from the gas station. Didn't we leave before they did?"

"Yeah. This is getting freaky."

"Guys I once read that if you see a car without headlights on and night it's a phantom car. If you flash your lights at it it'll keep following you" Katie said.

"Let's see then" Dean said grinning.

"Dean don't!" Katie cried.

"You believe in this crap?"

"Why not after everything you guys have faced!"

"She's right Dean. I'm getting a funny feeling about this"

"Okay we'll follow it until the next turn off how about that?" Dean said.

Sam and Katie looked at each other.

An hour later Dean turned right.

"See no harm" Dean said.

"Uh Dean?" Katie said unsure.

"What?"

"It's behind us."

Sam looked back. "What is this guys problem?" Dean said getting mad. "He flashed the headlights at the car.

"DEAN!" THey both cried.

Just then the car sped up and pumped the back of the impala.

"AssHole!" Dean yelled honking his horn. The car hit them again and Katie cried out.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"My shoulders sore." She said trying to fasten her seatbelt better. Sam helped her.

"Sam try calling for help" Dean replied.

Sam took his cellphone out. "No signal"

"This is great. We don't have a hunt but it comes to us!"

"Wait Sam what about your laptop?" Katie asked.

"What about it?"

The car hit them again and Dean swirved.

"THe Phone on the internet. Call for help!"

"Oh!" sam said realizing. He got it out. "Yes it working!"

"Thank God!" Dean said.

"DEAN STOP!" Katie yelled but it was too late.

The car came down the opposite direction and crashed head on into them. THe impala was dented in with the windesheild broken. Steam was coming from the hood. Dean and Sam had bloody faces while Dean had a sharp piece of glass in his arm. Dean groaned and shook Sam.

"You okay?" Dean managed out.

"I've had better days" Sam muttered. "Katie?"

They turned around. "KATE!" Dean yelled.

She somehow managed to get pulled out of her seatbelt and was on the back seat of the car. Her legs were stuck under Sam's seat.

"Looks like she hit her head." Sam said. Blood was dripping from a cut next to her scalp.

"she's looking kind of pale." Dean said worrid. He tried openeing his door but it was stuck "Dam it!"

"Dean I'm going to crawl in the back seat and your going out the window. I'll had her to you."

They started moving. Sam crawled back and tried to pull her but he noticed her legs. "Dean her legs are stuck!"

"Sam I see flashing lights!" Dean yelled. Sam heard sirens.

Sam ripped his shirt and applied pressure to her cut. It was bleeding alot.

"Over here!" Dean shouted.

Paramedics rushed over and ripped the door open. Dean winced. "My baby!" He cried.

"Dean enough about he stupid car!" Sam said annoyed. "Her legs are pinned." sam said.

"We'll take it from here. You need to get looked at." One said.

"I'll get looked at after she's out."

Another one got a crow bar and placed it under the seat and pushed it down. The set came up slightly and they got her legs out.

"My seat!" Dean cried. "I'm going to kill that car!" Dean said angy.

They put her on a stretcher and loaded them in and took off.

Dean sat in shock. Not what the paramedics thought of.

"Sir can you hear me?" One waved a hand in front of him.

"He's in shock." Sam said.

"We know that."

"No because of his car." Sam replied.

"You guys were almost killed and he's in shock because of his car?" One said slowly trying to hear him right.

"You don't understand. He loves that car more than himself. IT's like his kid."

"Just when I think i've seen it all-" the second paramedicc began.

At the local hospital Dean came out of his shock of what happened to his car and was checked out as was Sam. The doctor wanted to keep Katie over night just in case. She woke up and was angry at Dean.

"I told you I was sorry!" Dean cried.

"YOu flashed your lights at them!"

"I'm an idiot okay?"

"Finally the truth comes out." Sam muttered getting annoyed.

"You couldn't leave it alone could you? You had to be the big man" katie sarcasticlly.

"You know your asking for it" Dean warned.

"I'm in a hospital bed! What more can you do to me!"

"ENOUGH!" Sam yelled. "You two are bickering like a married couple."

That got them both to shut up.

"We need to research this thing a little further." Sam said.

"Why can't we leave it alone?" She whined.

"Because it can hurt inocent people." Sam answered.

"And it wrecked my car." Dean said getting mad again.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID CAR!" She yelled causing the nurses an doctors out in the hall to pause and look at them for a moment and continued walking.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean said.

"I hate hospitals okay!"

"Your not the only one"

"Mr & Mrs Bickersons can you quit it?" Sam snapped.

"Sorry" They both grumbled.

"Okay Dean you and I are going to a motel to do research on this. We'll be back in the morning." Sam said and they left.

At the motel...

"What the hell was that about?" Sam shouted.

"What?" Dean asked annoyed.

"You two have been fighting way too much."

"It's nothing Sam. She's like a annoying little sister to me. That's it. I"m going to take a shower."

"Thatt's it. Yeah right." Sam said to himself and started researching.

Katie finally drifted to sleep but was woken up when she felt a jab in her arm.

"Hey" She said openeing her eyes. It was the cute guy fromt he gas staion. "YOu work here?" She asked shocked.

"Guilty. Just as a nurse. Sorry but I had to take some blood. My name's Jack."

"I guess you already know mine."

"Kathrine Miller age 24."


	2. Chapter 2

Gang Lights

Dean's cellphone rang. It was 8:00 in the morning.

"Dean your phones ringing." Sam said. Dean continued snoring. Sam reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam it's Katie. When are you guys going to bust me out of here?"

He chuckled. "As soon as Dean stops snoring."

"His he doing that annoying one? Like he's having sex?"

"Yeah. But we don't need to tell him that. We'll be there in a hour."

"Thanks." She hung up.

Sam looked at Dean. He had drool running down the side of his face. "Yuck!" Sam said grossed out. "Dean!"

Dean grunted but continued snoring. Sam grabbed the phone next to Dean's ear and blasted Highway to Hell. Dean jumped up "What the hell?"

"Katie just called. She wants out right away."

"It was peaceful." Dean muttered.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"You have drool on your face and neck man." Sam went to shower. Dean quickly rubbed his face.

Katie was watching tv when they walked in the room.

"Finally! I can leave!"

"Not so fast." Sam said.

"What?"

"Your release forms"

"Oh."

"I'll get them." Dean said and walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked annoyed.

"Don't know. He's been acting strange lately."

"Well all I got to say is he's never going to get a girl with _that_ snore!"

Sam laughed. Dean came back in they were smiling. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Really?" Dean said not buying it. "Well your all fixed to leave."

"Awesome! Can we get something to eat?"

Dean pulled into the local Denny's dinner and they sat down at a booth.

"DId you guys find anything out?" She asked drinking some water.

"There's nothing on it. Usually people don't make it out alive." Dean said.

"But every thing has a weakness right?"

"Usually but until then we have to find out what that weakness is." Sam said.

A waitress walked up. "You guys ready to order?"

"I'll have the French Toast Platter and hot chocolate please." Katie said.

"I'll have the biscuitts and gravey with coffee." Sam said.

"I'll have the pancakes special please also with coffee." Dean said flirtting.

"I'll be back with your drinks."

Dean was still staring at her butt when Katie kicked his knee under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked annoyed.

"Stop being so obvious"

"You jealous?" he smirked.

"No."

"Don't worry. Ladies can't resist me"

"Dean could you be anymore shallow?" Sam asked.

"Here's your drinks" The waitress said. She was smiling back at Dean and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Honey where do you think we should go next on our trip?" Katie asked sweetly.

The waitress walked off. "Hey! I'm getting tired of you!" Dean said getting mad.

"Same here" Katie shot back.

"BOth of you quit it!" Sam said annoyed.

They just glared at each other until the food came. Dean started pigging out.

"Yuck!" Her and Sam said.

"Oink, Oink." Dean responded back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gang Lights

After they ate breakfast they went to the local library. They went down to where all the old local papers are but so far no luck. Sam kept on sneezing because of the little dust bunnys.

"I guess no one ever comes down here" Dean drawled.

Katie had taken the table next over. So far their fighting has become limited because of the library. Sam could see Dean squirming in his seat.

"Guys I'm going up to check the computers. I'm not having any luck over here." Katie said.

"We'll be up in a minute." Sam said.

"OR an hour." Dean replied smiling.

Katie flipped him off and went upstairs. Sam laughed. "I don't think I ever saw a girl flip you off."

"She's no girl. I think she's possessed." Dean said seriously. "Come on Sam, I get along with all the other girls."

"I guess there's always one that's bad in the whole bunch. Like you."

"Jerk."

"Seriously ever since this car thing you've been at each other throats"

"It's nothing. We used to fight."

"Not days like this."

"It's nothing Sam. Drop it."

"I think you may have a school boy crush on her."

"What? No!"

"Dean I'm usually right about these things."

"No your not I just-" His voice trailed off in thought. "Damn it! I hate it when your right" He muttered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Be my usual self. If I stop then she'll know something's up. I don't want to deal with that yet."

"Okay. I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"I wonder if dad would be happy." Sam wondered. Dean just looked scared.

"I hate it when you do that!" Den said annoyed.

Katie was upstairs on the computer when a cute guy walked up to her.

"You need any help?"

"Actually do you have any papers on local legends?"

"Which one?"

"Your going to think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"Have you ever heard of the car that drives at night without any headlights on?"

"I've heard of that one. Let me go check."

"Thank you."

He came back 3 minutes later.

"Here's a few. One was that a man died drag racing for a girl."

"THat's stupid." Katie said.

The guy smiled. "And another one is that he was run of the road by accident."

"I wonder which one it is."

"Of course it could be just a hoax."

"I wish it was."

"My name's Jake."

"Katie."

"Listen Katie I know this is going to sound forward but would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Just then Sam and Dean walked in. Dean heard when she said yes.

"Good what time shall I pick you up?"

"How about if I meet you?"

"Father?" Jake joked.

"Two overly protective guy friends. With weapons."

His smile fell. "I'll meet your then. Bye."

Dean walked up angry. "What the hell was that?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Ow! Dean! It's called a date. Let go of my arm!"

"Dude, people are staring." Sam said wishing he was some place else.

Dean dragged her outside. "You don't even know this guy!"

"So? You never even know any women that you go out with! Why are you different?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"More like a annoying little boy!"

"Guys cut it out!" Sam said. "Dean she has a date. So what? It's not like you two are together"

Dean shot him a glare.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there something that I don't know about?" Katie asked scared.

"No." Dean glared at Sam.

"Look I found 2 stories about the legend." She began.

"Your trying to change the subject." Dean snapped.

"I know. I am. One is a guy got killed while racing for a girl the other one is that he got ran of the road. Now he goes after anyone that crosses him."

"We'll just have to narrow it down. Looks like I'm research boy tonight." Sam said happly.

"You are not going out with that guy tonight!" Dean started again.

"You going to stop me?" She threatened.

"I could stop you where you stand." He shot back.

She kicked him right between his legs fed up. Dean eyes went into shock as he fell to the ground and groaned. Sam had a shock expression.

"You stop me I'll do worse." She said. "See you guys back at the motel!" She said sweetly.

The two were stunned. "You want me to get some ice?" Sam asked him.

"Yes please." he squeaked out.

Nightfall.

Katie was in the bathroom getting ready for her date. Sam was researching and Dean finally took a icepack off.

"I think it's frozen" Dean said.

"I don't want to hear that." Sam said disgusted. "Why don't you just tell her? Then the bickering will stop."

"No. Keep quiet. She's not even gone yet."

Just then the door opened and katie stepped out. She had her long hair straight with little earings, black dress pants and a lavender shirt with a v-neck on.

Dean was shocked.

"How do I look?" Katie asked.

"You look good." Sam said.

"You don't have to say anything Dean. I know what your thinking."

"No you don't." He said to himself staring.

"I'll call if I'm late. See ya." She left.

"I'm going." Dean said.

"Dude what do you think she's going to do to you if you get caught. What can be worse than what happened to you before?"

"I'll take my chances. No way in hell she's going to be alone dressed like that."

"SHe won't be alone. They'll be hundreds of people."

"In this town? Try 10" He grabbed his keys and closed the door.

"Your asking for it" Sam said to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

"DIdn't think you were going to show." Jake said.

"I told you I'd be here. So what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking maybe a movie and dinner."

"Cool. Do I get to pick the movie?"

"I should warn you since this town is small the theater shows black and white movies."

"I love those."

They went to the theater and she picked Aresnic and Old Lace. Unkown to Katie, Dean was sitting in the back 2 row of the theater trying to watch them. Raymond Massey came up on the screen.

"I love this part." Katie whispered.

"How many times have you seen this?"

"100. I don't know I lost count."

He smiled and put his arm around her. Dean jumped up.

"Hey sit down! Your blocking the move!" Someone yelled. Dean hurried up and ducked when Katie turned around.

'I'm pathetic' Dean thought.

The movie let out and he hurried into the lobby and hid behind a tall 300 pound man. The man turned around and faced him.

"You got a problem?" He asked.

"No. I'll be going now." Dean said and followed them in his car. "I hunt demons but a girl and a 300 pound man I'm scared of." He said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean followed them to dinner and watched as the guy dropped her off at the motel.

"I had a good time." Katie said.

"Me too. Can I see you again?"

"I'm in town for a couple of more days. I'll call you tommorrow."

"Great. Good night." Jake said and kissed her.

Dean jumped out of the car. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He said angry.

"Dean! I'm kissing him. I'm allowed to." Katie snarled.

"Not with him."

"What's wrong with him? Other than he's not you." Dean punched Jake. "Dean! Leave him alone!" SHe was trying to get Dean off of him. "HELP!"

Sam came running out of the room. "Crap!" He said and yanked Dean off of him. "Dean cool down!"

"He was kissing her!" Dean yelled.

"So what? I don't have to answer myself to you!" Katie yelled back.

"Yes you do! I told your mother that I'd look out for you!"

"Is that why you flashed your light and I ended up in the hospital? Dean you need to back off!"

"She's right man. Leave it alone" Sam tried reasoning with him.

"Fine!" Sam took him in the room.

"I'm really sorry Jake."

"It's okay. I can see why he's jealous."

"He's not jealous. We hate each other like brother and sister."

"Whatever you say."

"So, I'll call you tommorrow" Katie said.

"I'll call you after Dean's cooled down. Bye Katie" He left

"Dean Winchester you are so dead!"


	7. Chapter 7

Katie slammed the door.

"I want to know what gave you the right to punch him. Don't even say it's to protect me." She said.

"I'll leave you two alone. Hope I don't come back with blood everywhere." He left.

"I'm waiting Dean."

"I just don't think he's right for you."

"And who do you think is? I'm going to go out with guys before I find the one that I want to marry. That's how it works Dean."

"I think you already found him. You just don't want to admit it."

"Who? Sam?"

"No. Me." He finally said.

She looked at him in shock. "That's why you've been acting weirder than usuall."

"I know it's alot to think about. It took me a long time to finally admit it. Whatever you decide I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go meet Sam."

Dean found Sam at the bar.

"Vodka" Dean said to the bartender.

"That was fast." Sam said.

"I told her."

"Good for you. What'd she say?"

"Nothing at first. I told her she can think about it."

"That's why your here trying to get drunk?"

"Yep." He drank it. "Hit me." he said to the bartender.

"Dean you might want to slow down."

"Don't worry. I can hold my own" He said taking another shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was on his 8 drink and he was starting to slurr.

"Dean I should take you back to the room." Sam said.

Dean giggled. "If people heard that they'd think we're gay. Guys are easier to handle that women though." He burped.

Sam covered his face. "Dean don't let this thing get to you. She hasn't told you no."

"But she will." He took another shot. "I wish I could not have told her. I don't know why I listen to you."

"Do you really want her to see you drunk like this?"

"No. But I don't care becasue she'll say no. So I'm getting a head start on drinking my sorrows away. Sorrows." He giggled again. "Wasn't that on The Lion King? Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows by sorrows." He sang.

"Okay when your quoting songs from kids movies your in trouble. Come on. I'm taking you back to the room."

"Will there be beer?"

"Sure"

"Your the best dude!" Then Dean felll over.

"I should be getting paid for this." Sam said to himself.

Sam got Dean to the room. Katie was already asleep and Dean was snoring away. He didn't want to face Dean's breath so he got on the opposit side of Katie by the door.

**I promise in the next couple of chapters the story will get back to the car.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Katie was in the shower early. She had heard Sam bring Dean in and she knew Dean had been drinking. She quickly got out of the shower, dressed and was almost out the door to get coffee when Sam woke.

"Getting coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah. Was Dean really drunk last night?"

"Yeah. You should have seen him. It was pretty funny though." He said smiling. "He quoted the Lion King"

"Lion King?" She asked shocked.

"No one was more shocked than me. Have you decided?"

"Yeah but I want to get some coffee first. I have a feeling he's going to need it." Katie closed the door and Dean groaned.

"Who slammed the door?" He mumbled.

"You okay buddy?" Sam raised an brow.

"No. I didn't do anything last night at the bar did I?" He asked worried.

"No." Sam lied. "She made up her mind"

"No right?"

"She hasn't said it yet. SHe went to get coffee."

"Oh! I made an ass of myself last night!" he winced when his voice hit his head.

"Your an ass everyday" Sam offered.

"Shut it."

Katie walked back in. "That was fast." Dean said.

"The diners only a few steps away. Black right?" She handed it to him.

"I'm going to shower." Sam said and went in the bathroom.

"How you feeling?" She asked Dean.

"Like my head wants to explode but I did it to myself."

"Dean I did alot of thinking..."

"No right?"

"Dean. You need to start to believe in stuff."

"Wait? I'm hungover but was that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god! You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Dean's face paled. "You okay?" She asked worried.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He ran in the bathroom and she heard Sam yell.

"DEAN!"

She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The went back to the library to try to narrow down the research. Dean kepts on leaning on her at the table.

"Dean that's starting t get annoying." She said.

"You know you like it." He gave her his sexy smile.

"Not in public" She said.

He placed his hand on her leg and she nearly jumped up.

Dean chuckled. "I knew you liked it."

"Sam, did you find anything?" She asked trying to move Dean's hand but he kept placing it there.

"We can try tonight. I looked in dad's journal and it says the only way is to burn it."

"Sweet!" Dean said. "I love burning things."

"A little to much." Sam mused.

They were getting ready to leave when she saw Jake.

"I'll meet you guys outside."

Dean shot her a look and Sam pulled him outside.

She walked up to Jake who had a nasty black eye.

She winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Only if I touch it." he said joking.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. So did you and Dean work things out?"

"Yeah. You were right"

"Well it was only obvious" He joked. "How much longer are you going to stay?"

"Probably until tommorrow."

"Still doing that research?"

"Actually we found a way."

"What is it?"

"Burn it."

"Cool. You know I hate to say it but I'm going to miss you. I never get to talk about the supernatural to anyone. They think I'm nuts."

"But cute." She heard the horn to the impala. "I guess I better go."

"Bye"

She got in the car.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I just want to get this over with so we can leave this town."

"Amen." Dean said driving off.

The guys had dropped her off at the room. They didn't want her to know how they were getting the supplies and she didn't really want to know. She packed up everything and got a bite to eat before they showed up.

"Let's roll." Dean said poping his head through the door.

"You got it?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was easier than I thought. Maybe because it's a small town." He shrugged.

"Just don't ever tell me." She begged.

"You knew what you were getting into" He joked and kissed her. They walked out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean had been driving down the road for almost 3 hours. Sam had their supplies in his hand.

"I don't think it's going to show." Dean said.

"It'll show." Sam said. "We got away remember? It never lets its victims get away."

"All I know it better not damage my car again"

"Your worried about the car more than me?" Katie pouted.

"I love you two the same"

Sam laughed.

Katie heard a car. "Guys I think it's here." SHe pointed. Dean parked and they all got out. THe car was moving towards them.

"Sammy get ready to light it." Dean said.

"It's Sam." he said while getting the flare gun in place. The car took off after them. They were running down the road.

"Sam, throw it would you!" Dean yelled.

Sam shot the gun and it struck the windshield. He fired again and it struck the hood. The car came to a stop.

"Did you get it?" Katie asked out of breath.

"I think so." Sam panted.

They all looked when the car burst into flames. Dean went up to it to pour gasoline on it to make sure. The car exploded knocking Dean off his feet.

"DEAN!" Katie cried. She ran to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad it's over."

Dean walked to Sam when Katie turned back around to face the car. She was shock when she saw Jake standing in the middle of the road. He looked at her with sad eyes and vanished.

"It couldn't be" She said.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam walked up beside him.

"Nothing."

"I say we go to the bar and celebrate" Dean said.

Sam shook his head. "You want to go to the bar after last night?"

"What you said I didn't do anything"

"Right" Sam said smiling walking towards the impala.

"What did I do?" Dean shouted.

"One secret you'll never know. Until you have kids one day and they ask how you two met." Sam said.

"Sammy!" Dean said.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day they all packed and went to the local library.

"Sam can you give this note to Jake?" Katie asked.

"Your not going in?" He asked confused.

"No."

"Be back in a minute."

"Take your time." Dean said smirking at Katie. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you want to go in?"

"I thought I'd spend my time with you"

"Do I get to decide how?" He asked playfully.

"As long as it's kinky." She said with a smiled.

"I like kinky." He purred. They started kissing when Sam came back.

"That was fast" Dean said irritated.

"Did you give it to him?" Katie asked already knowing the answer.

"The librarian said there was never any Jake that worked there. It's like he vanished." Sam said confused.

"Oh well. Let's get the hell out of this place." Dean said starting the car.

"Where to?" Katie asked.

"Where ever the road takes us. Far away from this place."


End file.
